


everything will pass

by faeriesae



Category: None - Fandom, sorry - Fandom
Genre: Again, Good, Goodbye, Hope, I, Ocean, People, SO, Sad, Sea, Visual, Words, Youth, angsty, epilogue to my childhood, great, happen, hard life, in, life - Freeform, might, my, things, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriesae/pseuds/faeriesae
Summary: look,i don't like the concept of opening up to random people buti don't have anyone to talk to





	everything will pass

flood

i don't want it to do so

life is like  
or at least my life

i have no one to talk to honestly

not even my parents or close close close friends  
that i've known for almost my whole life

i

silently 

sometimes  
(sometimes)

think about  
about how i get on with a day  
with a still smile

and the fact that no one asks me if i'm alright or okay  
just adds up to my anxiety

just

i don't know how to word my thoughts out  
if i did  
i might've worded it wrong

visualize it

you're in the middle  
of an ocean  
a sea  
lake  
large body of water

you're just there  
mouth zipped silent

standing sitting crouching  
whatever you wish to do

helpless in all situations

no one to ask  
for directions  
for help

so  
you're just there.  
stuck

sitting standing crouching  
whatever

probably talking to yourself silently  
afraid people might hear  
and make fun

but

they're too far

but  
they're sometimes near to you  
but they figure out how to get to you

dry  
safe  
warm  
fine

they can't

but sometimes  
you try to reach out too

but they aren't listening  
responding  
not paying any attention to you at all

i cry silently about it sometimes  
sometimes

it's  
relieving though  
i was able to get out at least  
some  
of those feelings off  
my chest

here i am  
writing  
pathetic

but it's okay  
it'll pass  
someday  
right?

everything will pass,  
right?

thanks

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sticking your nose at the wrong  
direction, but i hope you at least listened
> 
> if you did
> 
> thanks, man


End file.
